


The Last Marauders: Part 2  Moony, Padfoot and Fluffy

by Crickett_89



Series: The Last Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Sirius went to see his godson on Halloween night, what he saw when he got there changed his, Remus and Harry's lives forever. How will The Last Marauders deal with a Teenager...





	The Last Marauders: Part 2  Moony, Padfoot and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is Halloween I wanted to give you Part Two of the Last Marauders. I only read through it quickly since I wanted to get it out quickly... Warning there is non graphic suicide in this story. All Errors are mine! Please Enjoy!!!

The music flows through the house, as Sirius walked through the front door. This wasn’t the radio playing; no this was his son playing the piano. At 8 years old, Phoenix James Lupin Black could play the piano, guitar, drums, and has a  beautiful singing voice . Smiling the dark hair man walks towards the music. 

**‘Circus life under the big top world **  
**We all need the clowns to make us laugh **  
**Through space and time **  
**Always another show **  
**Wondering where I am lost without you **  
**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair **  
**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **  
** I get the joy of rediscovering you **

**Oh girl **  
**you stand by me **  
**I'm forever yours **  
** faithfully’ **

Walking into the family room that had the stand-up piano sat a little boy with dark curly hair that hung down on his shoulders, sitting up tall. Fingers sliding over the keys as he sung the song perfectly on pitch. 

Watching in awe Sirius smiles, he has been amazed over Phoenix’s talent. He has been playing the piano since he is  four. He remembers the day Phoenix first saw a piano. 

~Flash Back~

Sirius and Remus, didn’t like bringing Phoenix into the pub but it was a school night for Mackenzie and it was a busy night at the pub for some unknown reason. 

Phoenix should have been in the office playing with his toys, and he was until he heard the piano play. Sirius should have known better Phoenix has always had a thing for music. 

One of the regular customers was sitting at the piano. Sam was his name. The 50-year-old man would come in almost every night with his wife. 

Walking over to his table Sirius smiles, “Sam, you doing alright?” the  animagus ask as he picks up the empty beer mugs. Only being 24, he thought of Sam and his wife Susan parental figures.

“We are good Black, but I think it is a shame that you have a piano in here and no one plays it... Do you mind?” Looking at the older man shocked, Sam a burly red head, doesn’t look like he would know how to play the piano. Nodding he moves out of the way so the red head could walk over to the bench. 

His fingers slide over the keys, almost like second nature. Then Sam started to sing. 

‘Some day, when I'm awfully low   
When the world is cold   
I will feel a glow just thinking of you   
And the way you look tonight’

As Sam sung Phoenix walks from the office to the piano. Climbing up next to the older man .  Phoenix started to sing with him and the older man looked down and smiled. Sirius wished he had a camera right now to document the cuteness that was  his son.  A moment later Remus was standing right next to him wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“I think our son has found a new friend. ” Remus whispered. 

Nodding Sirius had a tear in his eye, he didn’t think he could love Phoenix more but he does, it almost hurts how much he loves his little boy. 

Once the song was over  Sam looked down at the little boy and smiled again. 

“Thank you for singing with me little one, tell me do you like music?”  Phoenix nodded and finally looked back at Sirius and Remus.

“Daddy, I play pano! ” The  animagus walks up to his son running his fingers through his long curly hair. 

“Yes baby, you can play the piano when you get older, Daddy and Papa will  get you lessons. ”

Sam looks over at him, “If he is still interested when he turns 4 I wouldn’t mind teaching him. You can tell he has the music in him.” 

Clapping his hands, the little boy looks up at Sirius who picks him up and place a kiss on his cheek. 

“We will take you up on that offer Sam! Phoenix loves music ever since we adopted him.” His son nuzzling into him. 

“Perfect lad then we will start on his 4 th birthday!” 

The rest of the night Sam and Phoenix sang and played. 

End flash back

“Papa?” Phoenix bring him out of his thoughts. Looking over to his 8-year-old smiling.

“ That was great Phoenix!  I can’t believe how much you have grown. ” The little boy beams at him. 

“Papa, it’s like I want to learn how to play everything!  Daddy  gave me this book about jazz and I was going to ask maybe for my birthday could I  get a trumpet. I know I already have a guitar, drums and piano but I really really really really want a trumpet…  and then a violin because my friend Pat his Daddy plays it in a band and it’s Celtic music  and Papa the music is just soo fun!” Watching the happiness and wonder in those beautiful eyes Siri could never say no to him. He tried to b ut that was more of a Remus’ job. 

Laughing Sirius said, “I will talk to Daddy about it tomorrow he is working tonight. How about we order something for dinner?”

His son stood up and nodded, “Can we watch a movie too?!” 

“Yes baby, go ahead and get it ready and I will order!” Watching his son run away Sirius smiles and walks towards the kitchen. 

——-

31 st of July 1991

Remus woke up to a trumpet too early on Sunday morning. Pulling Sirius into him groaning. “Siri your son is already up playing the trumpet. Feeling the smaller man snuggle back into him. 

“Why is he my son when he wakes us up… I mean he is your son when he is the smartest kid but when he acts up, he is my son. He does get his devilish good looks from me, but if I could remember correctly you were a part of The Marauders too...” 

Playfully biting his husband’s neck Remus growls. “I mean it is his birthday... We can’t be too mean to him.” Sirius whines pushing back harder into him.

“I was the one telling you guys, you shouldn’t be doing things. I was the perfect student. Speaking of student, I have all the books that I wanted to start him on his training. I just hope that he doesn’t receive a letter... We haven’t heard from anyone back home in a while...” Remus felt his husband tense in his arms.

“If  he  does, do you think he would want to go. I know we talked about it to him and he said that he wanted to be home school so he could play his music.” He knows that Sirius didn’t want to lose Phoenix they haven’t really told him what happened when he was a baby. They told him that his parent was killed by a bad man but not to the extent of saying that said bad man was someone who wanted complete control over the  wizarding world, and that he shielded the killing curse that bounced off of him hitting Voldemort killing him. 

“I guess I better go get breakfast started, and tell our son to think about the time before he starts playing.” Remus slides out of the bed throwing on his night robe and walks down the hall.

Smiling at he see the photos hanging on the wall, some moving some not. He can’t believe that his little boy is 11 today. 

Before he walks into his room the music stops. Knocking lightly Remus walks in seeing Phoenix at his window with an owl. Knowing where that owl came from he freezes. Moment of truth. 

“Hey Dad! Look I got that letter from that school... I thought I didn’t have to go?” The look of sheer panic painted his sons face. It shouldn’t have made Remus feel better but it did. Rushing over to his son he pulled him into a hug. 

“Phoenix, you don’t have to go anywhere that you don’t want to. Papa and I told you, you can stay here and do your own studies. I will teach you everything you need to know about magic. We know that you want to be a musician, and not go into  a wizarding trade. What you are going to learn is how to control your magic.”

“And how to pull pranks on Dad without him knowing.” Hearing Sirius’ voice they both turn around.

“I don’t think so...” Remus said with a smirk.

“I don’t know Dad, Papa and I got you pretty good on your birthday...” Phoenix pulls away from him walking over to the older  animagus , who throws his arm around his shoulder. 

“Yes... a prank on my birthday of all days... You know sometimes I don’t feel loved in this family!” The werewolf pouts crossing his arms.

“Ah come on Dad,” Sirius smiles, “It’s our little boys 11 th birthday! You shouldn’t be mean to him. Now waffles are ready... then Dad was thinking about taking us to the music shop....” Phoenix runs over to Remus and hugs him. 

“ Really Dad the music store? Do you think  I can get  sheet music ?” Looking down into those beautiful blue green eyes. 

“Sheet music, Papa did you hear that we can just get him sheet music.. I guess he doesn’t want that new  ele ctric guitar that he has been looking at… ” Watching his sons eyes go wide. 

“Yeah you know your right Remy,  he has an acoustic guitar.  He doesn’t need an electric.”  He plays along.

“Daddy no, Papa! I do want the new electric guitar. I just thought because I already have, the piano, trumpet, guitar, violin, drums, and harmonica. Plus Andrew you know Andrew he is spending the night tonight… he has always wanted a guitar but his Mum has him and his two brothers they don’t have enough money to get him one.. Do.. do you think instead of me getting a new electric guitar I can just get new sheet music and maybe use that money to buy Andrew a guitar.” The werewolf’s heart is about to burst, could his son really be that generous. Knowing he gets that from her mother.

Looking over at his husband, he knows that look not only will Andrew get a guitar, Phoenix will too.

“Nix I don’t know how I have such a sweet boy but, you are the sweetest.” Sirius walks over to them hugging them both. “Dad always said that I have more money than sense. We will get Andrew a guitar and you will have your electric guitar.” The little boy turns around. 

“Really Papa?!”  Phoenix  squeals Remus looks over at Sirius crossing his arms smiling.

“Yes, now lets go eat I’m starving!”  Phoenix hugs both of them and runs down the stairs. 

“I’m going to call Andrew!” The pre-teen shouts.

“No, we will eat first, it’s too early to call friends.” Remus sighs and walks down behind them. 

They all sat down at the kitchen table.  Watching their son eating  his waffles  he stops suddenly looking down at h is plate.  The werewolf looks over at his husband, who has his head cocked to the side. They know the full moon  is soon ,  his werewolf  traits are stronger now that he is older but  they know he is never going to fully transform. 

“Oi birthday boy.  What’s going on in that mind of yours?”  Remus said  setting down his silverware.  His so n so deep in thought.

“ How did you know that you like Papa? I mean ,  is it different if..  Never mind..”  Sirius smil es over at him. Remus bit his lip, his son is 11 he shouldn’t be  thinking about this yet. 

“ Do you like a boy Phoenix.. or a girl? It doesn’t matter  who they are… As long as they are nice .”  Sirius said  grabbing Remus hand. 

“I know Papa. I think Andrew is cute... I never feel like that with any girls. I just wanted to ask... I know he doesn’t feel the same way, and that’s okay. I just wanted to tell you that I think I like boys more than I like girls. I know it doesn’t matter you told me that before. I don’t want to lose him as my best mate. I’m glad that you home school me Dad so I can play my music, but that means I don’t have a lot of friends. So what should I do?” Remus looks over at his husband whose brow was furrowed. 

“Phoenix, I understand how you are feeling. When I first met your Dad I thought that he liked girls only... so it made me sad and I didn’t want to lose his friendship so I didn’t say anything. I was just his friend until I saw him kiss this boy named Phillip. Well I was sad, then I waited and waited watching your Papa kiss and date all these other guys and girls until I got the courage to go up to him and kiss him...” Watching his son’s expression as he told the story, a flash of hope was in his hazel eyes. 

“Then I never kissed another person beside your Dad.  So we got married right after Hogwarts, then a couple years later we adopted you...” Leaning over Sirius took their son’s hand.

“I’m glad you adopted me... it’s weird I never think about that... You are just my Dad and Papa, is it bad that I don’t remember or feel sad because I lost my Father and Mum?” The boy bit his bottom lip looking from one parent to the other.

“No baby it’s not bad. You have nothing to feel guilty over, they would be happy to know that you are so loved and you are healthy. They wouldn’t care if you liked boys or girls. Dad and I wouldn’t change anything... We love you... Now I think it’s time for operation ‘Andrew’ to get started. Now here is what I am thinking tonight maybe you should play truth or dare... That is a good way to make him tell you things... but you must play it cool.” Nodding Phoenix took in all that his Papa said as Remus sat back and watched. Knowing that he couldn’t say anything to keep this from happening.

\--------

Phoenix sat in his room with Andrew after dinner. Both of them holding onto their new guitars. Looking down at himself he normally didn’t care what he looked like but tonight he hoped that he looked okay in his pj pants and red t-shirt. Sitting his guitar down he took a deep breath.

“Andrew, do you want to play a game?” The red hair boy smiles over at him. His blue eyes sparkle, and he nods.

“Ya Phoenix lets play a game.” Placing his guitar down he watched his best mate.

“Okay so we should play truth or dare... What do you think?” Andrew laughs nervously.

“Yeah okay.. You go first. Truth or dare?” Thinking about it hard he knew he was going to pick truth, but he didn’t want to seem boring.

“Truth.” The black hair boy said shakily. Andrew scrunched up his face thinking really hard.

“Why did you really tell your Dads to buy me a guitar. I mean that is a lot of money.” The other boy looks down at his fingers as Phoenix thinks about what he is going to say. He can’t say he got this guitar because he like him... more than a friend. “Nix....”

“You told me you always wanted a guitar. So, I asked my Papa if I could use the money they were going to get me an electric guitar, to get you a guitar. I hope that was okay?” The blue eyes of his  best mate’s started to cry. Why is he crying, he didn’t mean to upset him. Phoenix thought this was a nice thing.

“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me Phoenix...I know I'm not as rich as you are.” The  animagus felt his heart break, he didn’t want to have a fight. Not with his best mate, he doesn’t have many friends because everyone thought he was weird... He loved music, and his magic would make an appearance sometimes... Thank gods that Dad is going to help him. 

“I didn’t do it because I felt sorry for you Drew... I just wanted you to have a guitar. I don’t care if you are not rich you are still my best mate!” Trying not to cry he doesn’t want to it’s his birthday party . Papa said that this game would help him. Maybe he was wrong, he should have listened to Dad.

“Okay.... I guess I will do truth....” This is it, moment of truth... He just has to do what his Papa said to do.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Shocked by the question the red head looks down at his lap. Holding his breath waiting for his answer.

“Maybe... but... I don’t know if it is right... Mum said that... Never mind.” Phoenix eyebrows furrow, what does that mean.

“What do you mean... come on you said truth you have to tell.” The younger boy whined. He needed to know, so he could just forget about it if he doesn’t like him...

“I don’t want to....” Drew crosses his arms pouting, that’s not right.

“You have too it’s the rules!” Phoenix finds himself getting louder, maybe he shouldn’t but he was too upset now. 

“Fine! I have a crush on you NIX, but my Mum said it is wrong. She doesn’t like that you have two Dads, but she said that it wasn’t your fault that you have two Dads so she allowed me to come over. You can play every song ever, your smart and nice, and you gave me a guitar.... But I bet you have a crush on Cora. There I answered your stupid question” Phoenix felt his heart pound in his chest, Drew likes him... really likes him.... 

“I like you too Drew! You are my best mate... but I... I do have a crush on you!” The  animagus almost yelled. Andrew laughs out loud, and throws his arms around him. Phoenix felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Then I guess that means you are my boyfriend now...” Andrew said with a smirk... Boyfriend?! Andrew wants to be his boyfriend, is he even allowed to have a boyfriend? Dad would hate it, but Papa would be excited.

“Yeah, boyfriend...” All of a sudden, his boyfriend had a look of sadness. “What’s wrong Drew? We don’t have to be boyfriends. We can just be friends.” Panic now rose in his chest, he knew he was going to lose his best mate.

“We can’t tell my Mum... It has to be a secret okay!” Nodding but soon thought he never kept anything from his Papa or Dad...

“I have to tell my Papa and Dad. I don’t keep secrets from them... I promise they won’t say anything to your Mum... I promise...” Phoenix pulled him into another hug. “How about we go ask my Dad if he has any chocolate we can have.” Dad always gave him chocolate if he was upset and it always made him feel better.

“Chocolate sounds good.” Standing up Phoenix smiles over at his boyfriend, who looks happier. He started to walk out of his room, when he felt a hand in his. Looking down seeing their hands together, he looks up at a smiling Drew. 

“What you are my boyfriend right?” There were those butterflies again. 

“Yes I'm your boyfriend.” He felt his cheeks warm, wow... Papa was right...

\---

Sirius quickly runs away from the door making his way to Remus. Looking up from his book in the library he smirks at the winded  animagus .

“So I'm guessing they are leaving his room... how was truth or dare?” Siri couldn’t help but smile, his son had a boyfriend.. Not that he is old enough to have a boyfriend, but at 11 what would a boyfriend be. Someone you hang out with hold hands and spend time with... 

“I believe our son has a boyfriend...” Hearing his husband growl, his rolls his blue eyes. The werewolf sat tense glaring at nothing.

“My son is too young for a boyfriend. He just turned 11 today.” He closes the book harshly. 

“Cal m down Remy, it’s harmless. His Mum is a piece of work though, she hates the fact that...” Before he could say anything else, in walks the boys holding hands. 

Phoenix stood tall even though he was blushing, and then there was Andrew who’s eyes were down at the floor. Sirius looks over a Remus whose lip was almost curled at the sight  often  his son holding hands with  someone other than him or his Papa. 

“Daddy, do you have any chocolate that Drew and I can have?” Sirius tries not to giggle at the use of Daddy. His son only uses that when he wants something, or he is in trouble. Looking over at his husband who now is smiling. 

“Yes I have some chocolate... How about we all go into the kitchen and get some and we can talk about why you two are holding hands..” Seeing the two boys blush, Sirius watched as Drew tried to pull away but his son just smiled at him and held tighter... Strutting loving the fact that their son what a lot like him. 

“So are you two boyfriends?” The  animagus asked in a teasing voice. Brushing Phoenix’s hair with his fingertips. 

“Yes Papa... but.. I don’t like to keep secrets from you... I just... it’s Andrew’s Mum...” Remus ushers them over to the kitchen table, setting a  tray  of chocolate in the middle so they could feast, then returning with tea for the adults and milk for the boys. 

“We will not say anything boys...” Sirius said, not wanting them to think that they wouldn’t be helpful. 

“If you follow the rules.” Remus pipped up, “You are only 11 years old... I know that you like each other which is wonderful. I’m happy that you are happy. The door is to always stay open, no kissing, hugs are okay, hand holding is okay” 

“Kissing on the cheek is allowed..” Siri glares at him... He did worse when he was a kid... He didn’t want Phoenix to rebel which he might...

“Fine kissing on the cheek is allowed. Now Andrew, I understand your Mum doesn’t like the fact that we are gay... I don’t want you to think that how you feel is wrong it’s not... You are always safe here... This is a safe space... If there is a time that you need to get away you can come here. We have known you since you were little... You were Phoenix first friend. So promise us that if you are ever hurt or need help you will let us know... Sirius and I can help you...” Feeling heartbreak for this boy, Sirius understood what it was like to have a Mum who doesn’t agree with anything in your life.

“Y... Yes sir... I promise.” His irish accent harsher since he was upset. Phoenix bumps into him handing him a piece of chocolate. Smiling when the boy took it.

“Good now! I say we eat a lot of chocolate and maybe you guys can play us some music... Then bed. In the morning I think Daddy is going to make French Toast.” 

Watching both of the boys eyes light up, Sirius and Remus smiles. 

“Yes French Toast, and plenty of it. Now don’t eat too much of this.. It's my favorite...”

Rolling his eyes Phoenix looks over at Drew. “Eat as much as you want Dad has a ton of this kind... His really good stuff is in his wardrobe...” 

That had the whole table laughing. “Phoenix James Lupin Black! How do you know where I hide the good stuff..” The boy looks over at Sirius to ducks his head taking a sip of his tea.

“Papa showed me..” Remus places his cup down and shakes his head.

“My own husband... Drew I hope Phoenix will not do this to you...” The werewolf said teasingly.

The red head shakes his head, “Phoenix wouldn’t do that. He is nice, he would have given up his electric guitar so I could have one... He wouldn’t eat my chocolate.” Both boys blush.

“Oh no, you are right my boy is sweet but he is too much like his Papa...” Remus said throwing his arm around the back of Sirius chair.

“You say that like it is a bad thing... It really isn’t....” Winking he cuddles into Remus. 

The rest of the night was full of laughter, music and chocolate, the one from Remus’ secret stash. 

\------

25 th of May  1998

Remus paces in front of the fire place drinking two finger full of brandy. He didn’t like the fact that Phoenix is spending the night with that woman... and it didn’t help that he caught his  17 -year-old  snogging the boy he is spending the night with. 

Hearing Sirius walking into the house Remus relaxes for a moment. When he walks in his husband is shaking his head. Going into protector mode Remus walks up to him.

“What! What’s wrong!” Siri raises his hands, smiling a small smile.

“Nothing I just hate that woman... Gods I'm telling you it is so hard not to take out my wand and hex her. The way she  treats Drew is just... I mean I know our son has been friends with forever...I just thought she would maybe change...” Remus pulls him into a hug nuzzling into his neck. 

“I know love, she drives me crazy. It will be better, as long as she treats Phoenix well then that’s all that matters.” Running his hands up and down his husbands back he moves closer into him. Moaning Sirius buries his head into his chest.

“Siri the we have to go to the pub tonight...” Giving in pretty quickly as his husband runs his fingers down to his  arse , giving it a little squeeze.

“But Remy... we have the house to ourselves. We could do it right here... You act like we are  57 and not  37 ...” Rubbing his erection against him Remus growls. 

“Gods what am I going to with you?” He asks as he runs his fingers through the curly black hair. Nipping and sucking at Sirius’ neck. 

“I am hoping that y.. you will bend me over the arm of that chair. Please Rem it’s.. It's been too... too long.” Grabbing his wand, the werewolf quickly flicking it with a nonverbal spell and their clothes are gone.

“Go bend over...” Remus said in a rumble tone. Watching his husband sway his hips as he walks over to the chair bending over. Groaning Remus walks up to him running his hands up his husband’s thighs to his  arse . Pulling them apart, Sirius moans.

“Please Re... Remus... I need you....been...too long.” Getting on his knees the taller man licks around his husbands quivering muscle. “Oh Gods... Yes...”

Loosening up enough . Remus cast a lubrication charm. He sinks into Sirius gripping his hips almost hard enough to bruise. 

“Yes... Siri... so good baby...” Trying to keep his speed steady, he didn’t want it to be over before it started. 

“Remus... p... please faster.” Moving faster, pounding hearing Sirius scream out knowing he hit those bundles of nerves he aims again pounding over and over into that spot. 

“Gods, so good Siri. I’m not going to last long...” Leaning down he kisses and bites his neck.

“Please... Remus...” Reaching around, he starts stroking his husband’s weeping erection. “Y.. YES!” Sirius bucks into his hand.

“So good, love. Come with me...” Remus grits through his teeth feeling his orgasm building. With one last thrust, they both release. “Siri! Fuck... gods yes... You are so fucking beautiful. I love you so much...”

“I... love you too Remy... Fuck... I love when the moon is close.” Remus kisses his neck and pulls out of him, gently nipping his neck again.

“Yes...” Then it hit him... Phoenix, is  17 ... he is going through what Remus went through at  17.... Gods no, he is at his boyfriend’s house right now. His  17 -year-old boyfriend... “Fuck... no... Siri... no this... this is not good... Shit!” Running his fingers through his hair. Throwing on his clothes he slips on his shoes and jacket. 

“Remy... what are you doing... where are you going? We have to get to the pub.” Not paying attention Remus grabs his keys and puts his hand on the door knob trying to move his feet were stuck to the floor.

“Siri let me go... I have to go get Phoenix. The... the moon he is spending the night with Drew... They... they might try something. What if he loses control...” Siri walks up and cups his face gently rubbing his cheeks with his thumb.

“It’s not going to happen... it’s not like he will bite him. You know our son... Not that it’s a bad thing but, he is more on the submissive side... We won’t have to worry about him dominating Drew, we will have to worry about Phoenix not being able to say no to him...” The look of fear showed on his husbands face.

“See.. That’s worse oh Siri. We have to go get him... What if he hurts my little fluffy...” He hasn’t used that name in so long, his little baby. 

“Fluffy will be fine but... Tonight I will go as  Padfoot and make sure nothing happens.” Remus takes a deep breath and pulls his husband into a kiss. 

“Let’s go to work, keep our mind off of things...” Nodding they wrap around each other and pop away.

\-----

Phoenix pulls his hair back out of his face, as he lies down on Drew’s bed. He could feel that the moon is close and it was affecting him more than it did when he was a kid. Moving slightly, Drew walks into his room with a pair of shorts on but without a  shirt . Biting his bottom lip Phoenix tries to look anywhere but at his boyfriend. 

“You okay Phoenix? You have been acting weird all night...” Sitting down on the bed he finally gave in and looked up at him. Blue eyes meet his hazel again. 

“I’m fine, I'm just feeling off tonight... Maybe I should go home.” The  animagus sits up. Drew pushes a piece of hair out of his face.

“I don’t want you to leave... unless you really want too.” Leaning into his touch he growls lowly. Trying to keep that on check... he is not a true werewolf... he will never change but it’s still hard sometimes. 

“I want to stay... come on. Your  brothers are in bed and your Mum is working. M.. maybe we could  snog a little bit...” The red head smiles brightly as he nods and brings his lips.

Phoenix didn’t feel butterflies like he normally did when Drew kissed him. No, this time it was different. He felt heat, pooling at the bottom of his stomach. The red head lays both of them down on the bed. Closing his eyes tighter he lets Drew continue to kiss him. Soon he felt the older teenager's tongue in his mouth. He knew his Dad and Papa would not be happy about this... but right now all he could think about was his  boyfriend's lips. 

“Nix... are you... can we?”  Drew  asks as he runs his fingers down his side. 

“Yes… yes… I’m.. I’m ready..”  Drew looks down into his eyes. 

“I love you, Phoenix James.”

“I love you, Andrew Michael.”

The after glow of their first time, Phoenix  cuddles into his  boyfriend’s side. 

“Nix, that was brilliant!” 

“Yes it was.”

Feeling his boyfriend trace his birthmark. “I don’t think I ever not iced this before, your birthmark looks like  a  bird of some sorts. It’s beautiful just like you.” 

Too tired to comment, Phoenix  curls up against Drew.

They we’re both almost asleep when they heard barking.

Making both of them jump. Phoenix had a feeling he knew who  was barking, but maybe he was just being paranoid. 

“It’s ok it’s just the neighbor's dog.” Gods Phoenix loved Drew’s accent. Since he lived with his English parents Phoenix had a mix of English and Irish accent. The more  tired he got  the more he couldn’t control it.

Phoenix let his boyfriend’s hands run through his hair.  That was until the barking got louder and now there is scratching at Drew’s bedroom window. They both looked over and there was a big black dog in the window. Growling until  Phoenix  got off of him.

Really Papa, he thought to himself. He should have known. 

“What is wrong with that dog? That’s not the neighbors. My Mum will kill me if he does something to the outside of the house. I should scare him away.” Phoenix didn’t know what he was going to do to scare him so he jumps up. 

“NO! I.. I mean no I will make sure he is away. I should go anyways... Maybe it’s a sign I told you I was feeling off tonight.” Andrew pouted as he stood up and got his sack and put his shoes on. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Remember tomorrow I'm going away with my Dads. So I will see you on Monday. Maybe after school you can come over for dinner I'll tell Dad to make your favorite.” Phoenix walks up to his boyfriend who took him leaving a little better once he said that he would ask Dad to cook. 

“Okay... but ask him if he could make his chocolate tart...  It’s my favorite. Phoenix tonight was amazing and all I thought it  would be.. ” Nodding as he wraps his arms around the taller boys neck.

“ It was for me also… Now kiss me one last time.” Leaning down Drew kissed him one last time.  Dressing quickly not making eye contact with the window knowing his Papa is going to be livid.

Phoenix walks  outside toward the Grim who is sitting with  a grimace on  his  face . 

“Really Pa... Pads... did you have to embarrass me and scare the shite out of me.”  Growling the over grown dog jumps and follows him as he walks.

“Let me guess Daddy sent you huh?  I guess you know what happened then.. huh Papa ..” He let the name slip he was upset. He wasn’t going to have sex with Drew.. Not yet..  But it’s too late now… he did…  his Dads are never going to trust him again…

Padfoot whined as they walked the rest of the way home. Knowing he was going to have a lecture tonight. The roads are dark but he wasn’t worried he had his wand. 

Once they were almost home the walked  past Moony and Padfoot, The Last Marauders. 

“Is Daddy still at work.” The grim bumped into him nodding. “Then I guess we should just go home... Are you going to tell Daddy?” Phoenix  bit his lip trying not to cry. He doesn’t want to disappoint his Dad.  The Grim growls but shakes his head. “Thanks Papa, I'm sorry I disappointed you...”  Walking a little further his head was down as his fingers brush the top of his Papa’s head... They walk in the alley way next to their pub.

Out of nowhere Phoenix  ran into something...  well not something someone. Knocking him to the grown. The man wore black from head to toe. He had black hair porcelain skin, onyx eyes, his nose was crooked and he was snarling at him.

“Watch where you are going brat. Why am I always surrounded by  dunder heads” The man bites out as he fixed his robes . 

Hearing the  animagus growl baring his teeth. Phoenix has never seen his Papa like this not in this form.  The  Grim stepped  in -between them.

“ Pads ” Before he could say anything else he felt the man's magic as he pulled out his wand. Phoenix froze only for a minute and pulled out his wand.

“You have a child  fighting your battles for you now Black.” The man spit before he called out “ Expelleiarmus !” Phoenix’s wand  was in the vampire like man’s  hands. He was a wizard but how does he know about his Papa.

Feeling more magic Pads changed into  back, now standing in front of him.

“ Snivellus , step away from my son and give him his wand back.” The  animagus yells pulling out his wand. Arching his eye brow the man didn’t move.

“Why would I do that... if he is your son he is probably just like you and the rest of the Marauders. Where is the werewolf?” Phoenix now growling... He didn’t like people talking about his Dad and especially not about him being a werewolf. He read a lot about the  prejudice against Werewolves and Dad told him how people treated him and how they would treat himself.

“Oh, I guess I should say the other werewolf.” taking a deep breath he thought  about what his  Dad would do and not what his Papa would do. 

“Please sir. I just want to go home... May I please have my wand back. Papa please stop pointing the wand at him so we can go home. I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going. You are right the full moon is coming and I'm not feeling well. Im not a full wolf sir but it still affect me.” Smirking he hands the wand back.

“It looks like your son has more manners than you do... Too bad he looks more like you than Remus.. He was the best looking  Marauder ... Peter was fat and James... well he was an arrogant and thought he was the best looking and you Sirius you just wish that you look as good as your brother. By the way that is why I am here. Regulus wanted me to find you. We are getting married and he wanted you there. I had to use all that could to track you down , why you are living among the muggles I don’t know. I asked him if he truly wanted you to be there and he said that he did.” Watching his Papa for signs, he knew that he had an uncle but  no one ever really talked about him. 

“He is marrying you? Gods what did I do wrong to have  Snivellus as a brother-in-law. Fine when is it? Where are you having it?” Sirius words were tight. Phoenix didn’t know what do or say so he stood there and looked back and forth at them.

“It’s in two weeks, we are having it at your Grandparent’s Manor. That was one of the things that was left to Reg. Since you are Lord Black there isn’t much that we have...” Hearing his Papa bark out a laugh.

“Yes , I am Lord Black and even though my brother and I have never saw eye to eye I love him and if there is anything that he would need I would give him. I know what he has in his vaults, you will be well taken care of... He was the most loved. I was the disappointment. Will it be full of Death Eater trash?”  Snivellus had his wand back out pointing at his Papa.

“You know that your brother and I were spies for the good. I had to deal with Dumbledore but it was worth it keeping your brother safe.”

“Too bad you couldn’t keep Lilly safe.” Phoenix knew who Lilly was... Lilly was his  birth mother. What he didn’t know is why the vampire looking man threw a hex at  them .  Without hesitation Phoenix threw up a  wandless shield that made the hex bounce off of  him.

“Did... Did your son just do a?” The man was silent for once with his mouth open.

His Papa threw a hex right at the man in black. Throwing him backwards.  Landing on the ground with a big thud.

“You need to leave now! I will think about coming to the wedding... ” His Papa  pulled him into his arms and they popped away.

\--------

8 th of June  1998

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror, his curly black hair was pulled back being held with a piece of black leather. He wore a black button up, with black slacks, and a black dress robe that was trimmed in red. Standing next to him was his handsome husband, wearing a white button up with black slacks and a black dress robe that was trimmed in gold. 

“You look downright edible Remus, maybe we should just skip this wedding and stay home...” Pouting out his bottom lip which usually worked in his favor. 

“Sirius Orion Lupin Black. Your only brother is getting married, you are going to go and you are going to smile and you are not going to hex the groom!” Remus fixes his robes and presses a kiss on his lips.

“What.. What about Phoenix... He is spending the night with Drew... What.. What if they do something while we are gone?” Pulling the kid card might work.

“Sirius, Phoenix is  17 ... and I don’t want him doing what we were doing at  17 but... I trust our son... He said that he wasn’t ready Andrew knows that he is not ready... You know they are open and honest with us .”

“Fine... we are staying for the night and the we are coming home first thing in the morning.” The werewolf pulls him into his arms.  S irius  still kept the secret of Phoenix and Drews night a couple of weeks ago. 

“First thing?” He asks as his lips trail down his neck. “Maybe we should take advantage of the hotel room?” A hot el room, with his husband no  17 year old ,  room service…

“Hmm you are right... Okay let’s go...” Walking down the stairs they saw Drew and Phoenix in the kitchen.  Phoenix looks pissed and Drew is crying with a fresh bruise on his cheek. Sirius stops in his tracks as he is transported back in the past as he felt his  father’s hands on him. A shiver runs down his back, he shakes the feeling away and walks up to Drew.

“You okay Andrew” Remus asks as he got ice to put on the teenagers cheek.

“Yes... I.. I just got into trouble. My Mum went a little over board... I’m sorry but Phoenix can’t spend the night... I just came over to tell him... I don’t care what she says... I love you ... I will always love you.” Watching his son pull his boyfriend into his arms.  Feeling anger, how dare that woman treat Drew like this, he is who he is.. He can’t change that, why would he. 

“You worry about not getting into trouble. I will be okay.. I have stayed here by myself before... Well sort of... but it’s fine. Tell him P ops .” He didn’t want Andrew to go back home. Not to the b itch of a woman.

“Drew he will be fine by himself... What I am worried about is you... Why don’t you just move in here... I told you plenty of times you can...you can just stay here... I don’t like you going back to that woman.” Remus squeezed his arm hard.

“Sirius that is his mother, Drew I agree that is not right but I know that she is your mother. You just need to be careful, and you know you can come here anytime... Now you should probably get home so your Mum won't come looking for you... You don’t need to get into any more trouble and then. Nodding the red head walks up to his son and kisses him.

“I love you Nix . Forever and always.” 

“I love you too Drew...” With one last kiss the red head walks out the door.

Phoenix  runs into both of their arms.  “Dad , Papa I'm scared for him... He... He was not himself. I... I just don’t know what to do..”

Sirius ran his fingers through his  son’s hair. “It will be okay... He will move in soon.  Separate rooms mind you but he can move in.” Phoenix smiles a watery smile. 

“Now are you going to be okay here by yourself?” Remus asks as they pull away. Maybe the can get out of going to this wedding, sighing he knows that is wrong he should be worried about his son.

“Yes Dad, I will be fine. I can just order out or make something... You know you taught me all you know... I’m just going to play, Drew and I was going to the cinemas but now that is out..  I’m just going to write and play. ” Watching the sadness in his eyes  Sirius felt his heart break.

“Alright.. Well we love you Phoenix and you have the  floo for the hotel we are staying... Call if there is an emergency.” The teenager saluted and hugged and kissed each one of them. 

“Love you Fluffy.” 

“Yes , I love you my little rock star”

“Oi guys really... I'm  17 .”  Their son rolls his eyes.

“Yes but you are our Little Rock Star... our Fluffy...” Seeing their son give in. Sirius knows how much he loves them.

“Love you Daddy, love you P apa .”

With one last hug they went through the  floo . 

\-----

Remus watches Sirius and Regulus talking. Taking a sip of his fire whiskey, Severus walks up to him with his own glass.  Looking almost happy, what a strange thing to see.

“Where is your son?” Watching the greasy bat look around Remus sighs. 

“He is with a friend tonight, no  17 -year-old would want to come to a wedding. Especially someone he doesn’t know that well.” Severus raises an eyebrow up at him.

“Regulus is his Uncle don’t you think he should be here?” Trying not to pick a fight with the potions master on his wedding day Remus takes a breath.

“He has never met Reg, plus we try to stay away from this world. After... well after what happened to James and Lilly.” Knowing that Severus would have wanted his best friend here on his wedding day. 

“I’m glad that you found happiness Severus. I do want to apologize for everything when we were teenagers. It wasn’t right, and what if we meet for dinner and you can properly meet Phoenix.” Before he could answer Sirius and Regulus walks over with mirroring smiles. 

“Hey Remy.” Wrapping his arms around him Remus places a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hey love, did you guys have a good chat. You look happy. Congratulations Reg.” Holding out his hand to the younger Black who shook it.

“Thanks, I see you and my husband were having a chat. I invited you all for dinner once we get b ack  from out honeymoon. I want to meet my nephew. What Siri told me is that he got all his good looks and talent from his Uncle.” Watching Siri glare at him as Severus pulled his husband into an embrace. 

“I said he is more talented than you’ll ever be...” Sirius pulled away from him crossing his arms.

“I think that is a wonderful idea. Just let us know when.” Remus pulls at his husband kissing into his hair. “How about that hotel now?” The werewolf whispers huskily into his ear. 

Nodding they walk towards the exit. Popping away the  apparated into their hotel room. Their  floo flashing,  showing there is a message. Both of them stop dead in their tracks. PHOENIX!

Floo calling home immediately Remus kneels down in front of the fire. Seeing Phoenix in the fire they were only a little relieved. Then they noticed he was crying. 

“What’s wrong Phoenix?” The werewolf said as calm as he could. Hoping it wasn’t that big of an emergency. 

“D... Drew... Drew... is  d…d… Daddy... His b..brother, Bryan.. Called when he... he couldn’t get Drew to come out of his room.”  Their son was crying , they have never seen him this upset. 

“Phoenix move baby,  Daddy and I are coming through.” Sirius said pulling Remus up. 

\----

Phoenix stood waiting for his parents to come through the  floo . Replaying what he saw over and over in his head.

As soon as he saw his Dad come through the  floo he ran to him letting his scent comfort him . Feeling his Papa come up behind him rubbing his back. 

“ Fluffy, tell me what’s wrong. Papa and I will do everything to fix it. ” Shaking his head  this is  the first time his parents couldn’t fix it.

“Drew, is gone Daddy. Bryan called and told me he couldn’t get into Drews room... a.. and I s..said I would be r..right there.. When I got there,  I  used  alohomora . I w...walked in... an...and..” He couldn’t tell them that he found his boyfriend, with cuts on each arm. By the time the paramedics showed up Drew was gone. There were letters for each of them. His Mum, and two brothers Bryan, and Liam. Then one for Sirius and Remus. Then there was one for Phoenix. 

“It’s okay baby, just take a deep breath. Did Drew run away?” His Dad asked as he pushed his hair away from his face.

“He’s dead Daddy, there was so much blood... I...  cou ...couldn’t  sa ...save h... him. T...There I...is a letter he wrote one to his M...Mum. It... it said... it said that h.. he didn’t want to  di ...  disappoint her anymore... Why Daddy ! Why  did he do this.. I thought he loved me... he... he just said it earlier this morning... he said that he  would always love me and  now he can’t ... He said he loved me... why... WHY!” Phoenix felt himself fall down to the floor his parents following after. 

“Oh Phoenix... oh gods...” Remus pulls him onto his lap. Phoenix nuzzles into his Dads neck , body shaking as he sobbed. His boyfriend was gone, he left him he killed himself. 

“It’s okay love... Oh My Phoenix James...” His Papa still rubbed his back humming to him. Whispering words of love. 

“You said he... he could move in... why couldn’t he just  moved in. He could have lived here... We were... we were going to get married.... We were going to travel around going on tour...  Adopt children like you.. And Daddy. Oh why Papa... why did he do this. Why did he leave me... He said he loved me.. I love him... Daddy.. Why...” Phoenix felt his eyes get heavy, but he couldn’t sleep every time he closed his eyes he saw Drew’s lifeless body and all the blood. 

“You can sleep baby I have you.” His Dad said as he kissed his forehead. He couldn’t sleep he didn’t want to sleep he wanted his boyfriend back.

“I can’t Daddy I can’t... I can see him...” Feeling Papa leave and come back. He held out a potion, looking into his Papa’s blue eyes he grabs it and drinks it quickly. Soon he felt his eyes grow heavy again, but this time when he closed them. He didn’t see his boyfriend’s dead body. He just saw darkness. 

\----

31 of July  1998

Phoenix woke up on his birthday with swollen eyes from crying himself to sleep the night before.  He missed Drew more than he could even imagine. This was their anniversary 6 years. His Dads tried to make it easier for him. It didn’t help no matter what they did. 

A soft knock, then the cream of the door opens to his bedroom. 

“Happy Birthday Fluffy!!” His Dads said as they walked over to the bed holding balloons. Trying to give them a smile Phoenix moved so they could set on the bed with him.

“Thanks!” He said trying to push through the tears that were going to fall. His Papa sat down next to him on the bed pulling him into a hug. 

“I know it’s been a rough  month , but today will be a good day... I might have went overboard... but you are turning  18 . I had to fight with Dad but we all know that with our devilish good looks no one can tell us no...” Trying not to completely lose it he takes a deep breath.

“Papa, I told you I didn’t want anything. I just want to spend time with you and Dad.” Remus sits down next to him. 

“You will spend time with us but you know Papa he has to spend a small fortune. Plus your Uncles are coming over for your birthday dinner, I know Reg said he would love to play with you afterwards. You can show him up.” Pulling away from his Papa he leans back on the head board. Looking at his parents he didn’t want to disappoint them but how was he supposed to be happy when the person he wants the most to be there isn’t going to be there.  His therapist said that it was okay to be sad, but he needed to start healing… be happy he would want you to be happy. 

“Yeah that... that sounds like fun.” Putting on a smile, his parents are trying. 

“Okay now let’s go eat so I can give you your present. I’m sure you are going to love it....” His Pops said with a smile, following them downstairs. Hoping he can muster up enough happiness to at least act like he likes the present. 

\-----

Breakfast was the same as always. Pancakes, sausage, tea and eggs. Once finished he went up stairs took a quick shower got changed into a band  tshirt and jeans, his curly black hair is hooked behind his ears. 

“Don’t you look great! Dressed perfect for your present. Actually , you are missing something .” Walking over to the table he picks up  a package. “Open it up Nix.” 

Taking the package from his Papa . Tearing the colorful paper, he opens the lid of the box.  Inside was a black leather jacket. It looks like the same as his Papa’s.  It was pretty wicked, he has always wanted one. 

He does look a lot like his Papa, they thought he was going to get some of his height from his Dad but he  got his love for knowledge , a nd  his more wolffish qualities. Which are getting stronger by the day…

“ It’s bloody perfect Papa! Thank you!” Dropping the box he puts on his jacket.

His Dad takes a picture of him smiling, it was a genuine smile . One he hasn’t done since Drew died. 

“Alright Fluffy we have one last present.” His Dad said with a smile.  Following the two men outside he stopped in his tracks once he saw it sitting in the driveway. A motorcycle, identical to his Papa’s. For the first time in a while he felt a real smile grow on his face. A sodding motorcycle.

“Well Fluffy what do you think?” Not being able to control himself he throws himself into his Papa’s arms.

“Papa! Are you serious! This can’t be mine!” Tears pour down his face, he always wanted a motorcycle but Dad always said no. He still never told that Papa has let him drive it since he turned 15. 

“It’s yours Fluffy,” They both said at the same time. “Remy go get our jackets and we will take a ride as a family...” Phoenix runs to his Dad and hugs him before he walks away.

“Thanks Daddy, it’s wicked! Reg is going to be so jealous, I remember him saying something about wanting to have one just like yours.” Gloating he watched his Dad walk into the house taking the keys from his Papa get goes to sit on the bike.

“Don’t tell you Dad but it flys too... He will  kick me  out  if he  knew... and if I get kicked out of my bed I'm sleeping in yours...” Holding up his hands.

“I won’t tell him....” Turning the key over the engine rumbles to life.  Seeing his Dad walk out of the house with their jackets he revs the engine. 

“ Okay Fluffy just follow us and don’t get crazy.”  His Papa said jumping on his bike as his Dad  gets on the back. He thinks to himself that he didn’t have that. Drew would have  love d to be on the back of this bike. 

“Yeah, yeah! Let’s go Papa!”  Revving up the engine he follows his dads down the street. Loving the feeling of the wind in his face. Smiling as for the first time in a while he felt light... free... It was almost how he felt the first time he flew. 

As if he hears Drews voice, ‘This is what I want Nix, I want you to be happy....’ Feeling warmth flood his body he smiles... Drew wasn’t gone... He will never be  gone, he will be with him in his heart. 

“I will always love you Drew...” He says to the wind.

‘I will always love you Phoenix.’ With another smile he passes his Dads with a big smile on his face.... 

\-----

After dinner with Reg and Severus, Phoenix handing his Uncle a spare guitar as he places his on his lap.

“So nephew are you ready to jam?” Regulus looks a lot like his Papa, only thing different is that his hair was a little shorter.

“Yeah,” He looks over at his parents who are drinking a glass of  firewhiskey . Severus is smiling at him, Papa said that he is a git but he doesn’t seem too bad of a guy. 

“Alright follow me...” Listening to his Uncle play the first few bars he joined right in. This ones one of his favorite songs.  Reg and Sirius parents would have  hated the fact that Sirius music taste rubbed off of Regulus. Muggle Rock and Roll .

** **

**“Friday night I crashed your party **  
**Saturday I said I'm sorry **  
**Sunday came and trashed me out again **  
**I was only having fun **  
**Wasn't hurting any one **  
** And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change”  **

Reg nodded to him as he played, taking the hint Phoenix started singing as he played.

**“I've been stranded in the combat zone **  
**I walked through Bedford-Stuy alone **  
**And I rode my motorcycle in the rain **  
**And you told me not to drive **  
**But I made it home alive **  
**So you said that only proves that I'm insane”**

Watching his parents smile at him, and then looking over at his Uncle who was singing directly to Severus, was the potion professor blushing? 

They harmonized the chorus. Which gave him chills, it was nice actually singing with someone who was on his level...

**“You may be right **  
**I may be crazy **  
**Oh, but it just may be a lunatic you're looking for **  
**Turn out the light **  
**Don't try to save me **  
**You may be wrong for all I know **  
** But you may be right” **

The sang the rest of the song perfectly , he didn’t know how he would feel about his Uncles seeing as they never wanted a relationship before now.  Maybe that had to do with his parents leaving the  wizarding world so quickly or if they just didn’t want a relationship until now. 

“See I told you Reg, my son is much better than you…”  His Papa leans  closer into his Dad with a smug smile on his face.

“I hate to agree with the Mutt Regulus, but Phoenix is very talented. He reminds me of you… but not a s  arrogant. He must get that from  Remus.” Both Black brothers stare at the black haired man , and the werewolf smiles  brightly.

“He does get his good quality from me… ” His Dad said smugly.

“Do you hear that Siri, our husbands are ganging up on us…  Just remember this before you get married Nix.”  There it was that crash that he  has been trying to a void all day .

“I’m sorry, will you excuse me.”  He asked quickly standing up. His Dad smiled up at him and  his Papa glared at his uncle.

“Sure  Fluffy go ahead.” 

—

Once Phoenix was out of earshot Sirius  yells at  Regulus. 

“Seriously Reg? It’s only been a bloody month since his boyfriend killed himself! ” 

The younger brother ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry Siri I forgot! I feel horrible should I go talk to him?” Remus shakes his head. 

“He is not going to want to talk.” Sirius still felt like hexing his brother, today was the first time his son truly smiled in such a long time.

“I would like to speak with him… I know what it is like to lose someone you love..”  Sirius and Regulus look at him. Both wearing the same glare.

Sirius knew that Severus was in love with Lilly, looking over at his brother who looks jealous. 

“Actually I think that is a wonderful idea” Remus said, with a small smile. 

“Are you sure Remy?”  What if Phoenix learns the truth, that there was much more to the story of his parent's death.

“I’m sure Severus won’t go into detail about Lilly’s death. Will you ? I’m sure it is hard for you, it’s hard for us. We miss James and Harry.” Standing the potion master shakes his head. 

“I don’t like to go into detail no…I will just share my experience.” 

Sirius crosses his arms,” Snevillus if you hurt my son  any more than he is right now!” 

“I will not hurt him, I told you I am fond of my nephew. He is one of the only teenagers I can tolerate.” Watching the taller man walk up to his husband he leans down to kiss his lips.

“Don’t be mad love, you are  my husband, the love of my life always.” Seeing his brothers glare falter when the greasy git kisses him.

“ Just make my nephew feel better and if you can get him to come out so we can have cake I won’t make you sleep on the couch tonight” 

“ I better make him come out then.”  The dark head man smiles sweetly at his husband.

As Severus makes his way up the stairs Sirius looks into his  husband’ s green eyes. 

“I hope you know what you are doing, if not you are sleeping on the couch too.” 

The werewolf presses a kiss into his hair. 

“Have a little faith, plus you would end up sleeping with me, I know you remember what happened the last time you made me sleep on the couch.”

“ I had a nightmare, plus I was cold, damn werewolves and their furnace like bodies. ”

“Reg, play is another song .” Remus says as he pulls Siri onto his lap , gently nuzzling into his neck . 

—-

Phoenix sat on his bed as tears spill down onto his cheeks. How could he have thought about being happy now that Drew is gone. He thinks back to his birthday that he told Drew that he liked him. They spent every birthday together after that.

A knock on the door made him jump. “Go away Daddy I don’t feel like talking right now... Tell Uncle Reg and Uncle Severus I'm sorry.” 

“Phoenix it’s not your Dad, it’s Severus. May I please come in... I know you probably think that I wouldn’t understand but I am the only one in this house that has lost someone they were in love with.” Listening to the sadness in his Uncles voice he moves his hand and the door slowly swung open. 

Walking slowly into his room Phoenix watches his Uncle sit down on the bed. They sat there is silence for a few minutes letting himself calm down.

“Phoenix, there was this girl... she was a beautiful girl Lilly. She was the love of my life... that was until I got to know your Uncle Reg.”  Phoenix remembered his Papa saying something like that when they met for the first time in the alley way.

“We were best friends since the age of 9, I knew I loved her then. My home life wasn’t a good life. She showed me love for the first time. It wasn’t until she fell for someone and I did something so stupid that I lost her friendship. Her new boyfriend tormented me along with your dads. I have forgiven them because of your Uncle but I will never forget how they treated me. That is a different story.” He didn’t like to think that his parents were bad people, but the way that his Uncle spoke he knew that he wasn’t lying. 

“I didn’t get her forgiveness for saying something horrible to her. Then she was killed. I actually found her body.” A shiver went through both of the men. His Uncle did know what he was going through. Completely. 

“Y..You found her body....” Fresh tears flowing out of his beautiful hazel eyes. Seeing the flash of his boyfriend’s lifeless body in front of him. 

“Yes, I found her body. I held onto her and I cried. It took me a long time to get over that. I did though, and I'm not saying you have to get over tomorrow but you have to let yourself start to heal. You will one day find someone. I found your Uncle Regulus, I didn’t really want to get him a chance because your fathers were not the nicest to me but once I did I fell in love.” Phoenix listened to every word that his uncle said. He knew how it felt to find the love of your life dead. 

“Uncle Severus, do you think we could talk... I mean like this every once in a while? You seem really scary and off putting but once you get away from that you are really nice and understanding.” Seeing his uncle smile.

“How about this. Since you are home schooled and I run my own business why don’t we meet up for lunch once a week. Of course, it will be here since I know your dads do not want you in our world. I’m not sure why not.... But I will respect their wishes even though you are of age.”

Phoenix nodded, he really didn’t want to go into the wizard world he heard about how backwards they are with everything. Still using quills and everything.

“Sounds perfect Uncle Sev.... Umm well I guess that we should probably get back down to the party... We haven’t had cake yet and I know Papa and Uncle Reg is wanting some.” Severus helps him up off the bed smiling well smirking really.

“Okay brat, let's go and let them know that everything is going to get better.” Phoenix smiled and threw his arms around his uncle, who went stock still until he felt him settle and squeezed him tight. 

\---------

31 October 1998

The same owl that has been coming to their house for the past 3 months hooted outside their window. 

“You would think that they would stop sending that damn owl. I mean no one has responded. I’m just glad the Nix is going to get more candy for tonight.” Sirius said as he pours himself a cup of tea.

“We should just tell him... He might take it better now that he is older. Maybe we should sit him down and tell him everything. He knows that Lilly and James were his parents. Why not tell him about you-know-who and how he saved the  wizarding world?” Sirius couldn’t believe what his husband was saying to him. Tell their son that they have lied to him about a mad man trying to kill him? That he did succeed in killing his parents and then tell him that he is one of the richest men in Britain besides him being Lord Black and the Malfoy’s of course. 

“NO!” He yelled making the werewolf spill his tea. “I’m not telling our son! Do you understand if we tell him, we might lose him? What if he wants to go back there? I like it here Remy, we are safe here. We have a business, a house a family. I’m not Lord Black, a horrible son, a prankster, someone who married way above himself. I’m Sirius Lupin Black... Bar owner, husband, father.... Please Remy, please i’m not ready to lose him yet... I thought I was going to when Drew died.... Then out of all people Severus helped him...” 

Allowing Remus to pull him onto his lap he nuzzled into his chest. Feeling the werewolf’s fingers slip through his dark curls. 

“Shh. Okay Siri, we can wait... I'm just afraid the longer we take the more upset he will be.... I will do this for us... We will just keep the owls away from him....” Leaning up Siri presses a kiss to his husband’s lips.    


Hearing their son enter the house Siri makes no effort to move. “Dad, I have an owl here who is pretty old looking and is carrying a letter addressed to you...” Walking in holding an owl who they both immediately recognize. 

“That’s the Weasley’s owl, Errol.” Gently pushing his husband off his lap, Remus stand and takes the letter from the owl, Phoenix gently sets him down on the counter and feeds him some scraps.

“Are you ready to perform tonight Fluffy?” Sirius asked as he sees his son face light up. 

“Yes I am so excited!  I can’t believe that you guys want me to play at the Halloween party! ”

“Well Fluffy why wouldn’t we. You are the most talented, and  handsome, why would we choose someone else?”  Remus said as he kisses the top of his  son’s head.

Watching his husband , he saw something change in his attitude.

The werewolf starts reading the letter, “Oh Merlin!”

** _ Dear Remus, _ **

** _ _ **

** _ I hope this letter finds you well. I know today of all days is probably hard on you... but I must say things are not well with my family. I’m so sorry to bother you with this but I am not sure where else to go. My eldest son William was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Poor William has lost everything, well almost everything. He is still a curse breaker, thankfully, but he has lost his fiancé and his self-esteem. I know that you haven’t been back home in a while but if you could find it in your heart to come and talk to our William.  _ **

** _ I know the full moon is in a fortnight, and I was hoping that you would come and help him out. I know it is a lot to ask, you have your husband and own child but you are the only one I can ask... Please.... _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Sincerely, _ **

** _ Molly Weasley. _ **

“What was it about Dad?” Phoenix asks as he  plops himself down right next to Sirius. Stealing some on the tea cake that the  animagus had on his plate. 

“William Weasley, he was attacked by.... well by Fenrir the same man that attacked me. He will change for this first time this next moon. They asked if I would come and spend the full moon with him.” Looking over at his son who scoffed and didn’t seem to pleased about it.

“Why do you have to go Dad? Why can’t someone else go.... I have been feeling off each moon and knowing you are here... it... it makes it better....” Seeing the look of fear in his husbands eye Sirius grabs the upset boys hand. 

“Nix baby, I'll be here with you... It’s not like I'm going to leave you. Dad just needs to help someone out... I know you don’t want  someone's first time changing to be alone do you?” Seeing the softness appear in his son’s eyes. He hasn’t ever seen Phoenix this jealous before. This is strange, he is 1 8  not 5.

“Why does it have to be Dad? Isn’t there any other werewolves?  Dad needs us, and if we are not there he... he will be  alone ... and he might hurt himself... It’s the first moon I will be away from him... I.. I don’t like it....” The teenager stands up abruptly and runs out of the room.

Running his fingers through his hair Sirius just looks up at Remus. “Well that settles that, tell Molly sorry but you are not going to be able to help.” Sirius takes a sip of his almost to cold tea, watching his husband raise his eyebrows.

“I don’t know how that settles it.... I’m going, the boy needs my help Siri. I can’t just sit by while someone needs my help. I will be going to help William.” Remus said so matter of fact, making him glare up at the werewolf.

“What about our son? He needs you too! How can you... you chose someone else over our Phoenix?” Siri felt himself getting angry, Phoenix is the most important, especially after what kind of year he has had. 

“I am thinking of our son... but this boy is going through something that he didn’t choose.” Remus raises his voice to him.

“Our son didn’t  choose to  lose his boyfriend! You go ahead go back and help that new werewolf. My son and I will just be here waiting for you to come back.” Getting ready to walk out the door he felt a hand grab his wrist. 

“Don’t be like this Sirius, you know that William needs my help... You are just blind because our son needs me too... but he  doesn’t he has been getting much stronger. I can see it... he has smiled more. Severus has been helping him on their weekly lunches. Regulus has helped him with his music. I see our old son coming back... I just need to help William get him to love his changes and that he is the same person.” Sirius couldn’t help but laugh about that... Remus loving himself because of his furry little problem.

“You can’t be serious ...” He runs his fingers through his black hair.

“I’m not Sirius you are...” The werewolf says laughing nervously, he knew that his husband was mad.

“You, you are not completely happy with who you are... I love you, every single thing about you Remus John Lupin Black! You do not! You want to help him good, I'm glad... but don’t act like you are happy with everything about yourself... The thing is that you didn’t even invite him along... Which would have been nice but I wouldn’t have let him go... I wouldn’t trust that new wolf... especially it being his first time... I hate the fact that you are going.. What if something happens and I lose you Remy.” The taller man cups his cheek and Sirius pulls away...

“The trick or treaters will be here soon, I need to help Phoenix set up.” With that Sirius walked out of the room willing the tears away... This year has just been too much... He didn’t want to fight on this night... it was their special night... 17 years they have been together as a family. This is the first Halloween that they have yelled at each other. 

“Pop! The kids are starting to arrive...” His son’s voice filled with hurt echoed through the house.

“Okay I'm coming...” Hearing a pop he turned around and Remus was gone on the note it said:

_ ** Going to the Pub... I will see you after trick or treating. The costume party starts at  9 and Phoenix goes on at ten ... We need our best judges.... and our entertainment. I do love you and Phoenix so much... See you both soon. ** _

_ ** Love, ** _

_ ** Daddy ** _

—-

Phoenix still felt horrible, he hated that he had a fight with his Dad, he knew that the guy would need some help but he really was afraid losing his Dad… He knew his Papa wouldn’t leave him, he has always been spoiled by him. They get ready to  apparate to the pub. 

“Papa, I feel bad about the  row  I had with Dad.” The teenager said as he shrunk his guitar and amp. Seeing the older  animagus smile sweetly at him.

“I know, so do I... Dad has a big heart and that is the main reason that I fell in love with him. Nix we have to help others... always... I know it’s scary, and that you are afraid to lose someone else that you love. Believe me I know the feeling. We can go running just you and I, we will make a night of it. Then when Dad comes back we can have a family dinner. Maybe invite William over too?”

Phoenix didn’t want to meet him, he hated meeting new people. He has gotten used to just being him and his parent, or his uncles... 

“No, I mean you can have him over but I'm not in the mood to meet anyone knew.” His Papa laughed at him.

“Phoenix James, I didn’t think that you of all people could be jealous of someone.” Crossing his arms he just stares at him. 

“I’m not jealous.” With a pop he was gone, maybe he was a little jealous. It’s always just been them... 

\-----

After the costume contest was over Sirius and Remus couldn’t wait for Phoenix to start playing. Sirius being the proud Papa he was going to introduce him. 

Walking onto the stage he looked out at the crowd, it was a good night... Halloween  usually is. 

“Hullo! Happy Halloween everyone! As you all know, we are a tight family business. We want you to know all of you are our family. If you have been here since we opened you have watched our son grow from a little boy to a handsome man.” Looking off stage to his son who is now blushing.

“I know that I am embarrassing him now... but his Dad and I couldn’t be prouder... So, for the first time... certainly not the last I would like to welcome to the stage Phoenix James.”

Watching his son walk up on the stage he has to take a deep breath, or there will be tears in his eyes.

“How is everyone doing tonight?!” Phoenix looks great in his costume, 80’s rocker, he might have stolen it from Siri’s closet.

“Remy look at our son!” He said as he wraps his arms around his middle.

“I know love it’s like he was born to do this.” Looking back at the stage they listen as the first song starts up.

The first strum of his guitar and the place was quiet. All eyes on the stage.

**I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand **  
**Walking through the streets of SoHo in the rain **  
**He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's **  
** Gonna get a big dish of beef chow  mein **

**Aaoooooo **  
**Werewolves of London **  
** Aaoooooo **

Hearing his husband laugh, “Of course he would play this song... My son is funny.” Remus said as he kisses the top of his head.

“I told him he should.... Oh look Reg and  Sneviliss just walked in.” Waving them over they smiled. Wearing their robes he laughs, tonight would be the only night that they wouldn’t get weird looks.

“Reg, Severus , you showed.” Siri’s looks at his brother with a smirk. 

“Severus would have  hexed next if we didn’t come. It hurts to think my own nephew likes my husband more than me.”

“I know but you can’t help he is like his Dad when it comes to that..” Sirius said with a smirk. 

“Did you hear about the Weasley boy Remus?” Severus asked as his face looked grim.

Sirius tensed as that subject came up. 

“Yes Molly sent an owl. I’m going there on the full moon to see if I can help in anyway.” Remus looked down at him and smiled a small smile. 

“Yes he is, my husband has a soft heart.  He is going to go spend his first moon together.” Watching the potion master raise an  eyebrow.

“How does you son feel about that? I wouldn’t think he would take very well?” You could hear the  judgment in the potion master’s voice. Wanting to go off on him he took a deep breath.

“He didn’t take it very well no... I believe that he is worried about the full moon. I will just have to tell him that everything is okay and there is nothing to worry about.” Remus pulls Sirius closer into him. 

“You son is  fragile right now; I hope you know what you are doing.” Severus spits out, turning to his husband “I’m going to go get a drink.” His robes flow as he walks away. 

Not paying him any more attention Siri looks back up at his son. Watching his hazel eye sparkle as he starts playing another song, it’s hard believe at 18 he is as good as he is. 

**Got a black magic woman **  
**Got a black magic woman **  
**I've got a black magic woman **  
**Got me so blind I can't see **  
**That she's a black magic woman **  
** She's trying to make a devil out of me **

“Gods I hate to admit it, but he is better than me... I couldn’t have played that at his age. He should be doing this professionally... You know I could talk to some people there are a ton of non muggle pubs that he could go to. So, he could get his name out there.” Sirius didn’t like that at all, he doesn’t want his son in the magical world. What if someone found out, then they would tell Phoenix the truth... well the whole truth.

“I don’t think so....” Shutting it down quickly. Remus looks down at him with his eyebrow raised. Knowing that it would be good for Phoenix to get out, make friends... but the wizarding world?

“You need to let him go  Siri, he is an adult. He might like the magic world you never know... Then maybe you could come visit us every once in a while... I know there are a lot of people who would like to see you...” Reg knocks into him not wanting any of it he goes to check up on the workers. 

\------

Once Phoenix finished the last song of his set, he was smiling so much that his face hurt. He didn’t care he has never had so much fun in his life. This is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Nothing has ever made him feel this way... For once in a  long time he was happy.

Looking around for his parents he caught the sight of his Uncles. 

“Uncle Sev!” He throws his arms around the taller man, knowing that his uncle is not that big of a hugger.

“Well done Phoenix, you played well tonight.” Beaming up at him Phoenix sat down next to Regulus.

“ So, Reg... What do you think?” Bumping into his Uncle who smirks at him. 

“I think I would have done better, but nephew you did really good. I’m proud of you.... I was telling your parents that I could put in a word with some of the pubs where we are and get your name out there. Nix you are really good, I want you to be able to do what you love.” Phoenix’s heart is pounding in his chest. Reg thinks that he could do this … He knows that he could do this, the magic world thought is someplace that his parents  don’t want him to go. 

“I mean it would be great, maybe I can talk to Dad. I know Papa will not want me to go... I just don’t understand why, I know magic. I’m actually really good at it.”

“Yes, I remember that time that you put up a shield, nonverbal and without your wand. Phoenix you are very powerful, if you didn’t love music you could have done anything in the wizarding world.” Coming from Severus that is a big complement. 

“I love my magic I do... but music is my soul. If I could be able to combine those two things... I know Papa wouldn’t like it....” Regulus reaches over and grasp his hand. 

“Phoenix, speak with your parents tell them how you feel. I know your Dad will be helpful, my brother on the other hand might need a little work. Just use that Black pout... You should be able to do anything.” Looking into his  uncle's kind eyes he nods. 

“There you are!!! I see how it is. You go to your Uncles instead of your own parents. Remy what did we do so wrong to make our son hate us so.” Dramatically putting his hand over his face his Papa fake cries.

Looking over at his Dad who is smiling, he feels awful about the way everything happened earlier.

“I tried to find you first, but you were nowhere so I just found them... Papa stop being so dramatic.” Standing up his hugs him. “How did I do?” Biting his lip wanting so much to do this again... and again...

“Are you kidding Phoenix you did wonderful... so wonderful that you will play at least once a week here!” Pulling away from him he looks over at his Dad who is smiling softly. 

“Is that true Dad?” 

“ Of course, Fluff... why wouldn’t we want someone so talent to play at the pub.” Seeing his Dad sad he couldn’t handle it, he hated that they had a row...

“Dad can we talk... alone for a minute...” The taller man nodded as his Papa give him one last hug and kissed his cheek.

“He loves you Phoenix just tell him how you feel.” 

\----

Remus took his son back into the office. “Phoenix I...”

“I’m so sorry Dad!” His son throws his arms around his waist and pulls him into a hug. Kissing into his dark hair  Remus’ smiles, a hug from his son is still the best feeling in the world. 

“I’m sorry Phoenix I know that this year has been horrible. No  18-year-old should have had to go through what you have gone through... You are so brave and wonderful...” Feeling his shirt getting wet from tears he pulls his son out to look down at him.

“Dad, I was actually happy for once tonight... Happier than I think I have ever been... How I acted about you  helping the new werewolf wasn’t like me... I just don’t want anything to happen to you... I don’t know what I would do without you... You are my rock Dad... Don’t tell Papa, I do love him too but you are my protector, and I'm yours... and I can’t do that when you are gone...” Blinking back tears the werewolf pulls him into a hug again.

“Next time Fluff I will talk to Papa and you can come with me... I know that you will be able to handle yourself. I don’t want to spend the moon without my little Fluffy...” Laughing, he feels his son pull away.

“Dad you cannot call me fluffy in front of what’s his name...  William right? It’s so  embarrassing .” 

Ruffling up his  sons hair as he sees the Black pout. “ Oh but Fluffy you are so cute... you will always be my Fluffy... Now come on let’s go back out to the rest of our family....” Throwing his arm around his shoulder he ushers them back into the pub.

\----

Sirius cuddled into the warmth of his husband. “Another year gone Moony. I can’t believe it’s been 17 years...” Remus nuzzles at his neck.

“Me either... He has grown up to be a wonderful man... I think that we should allow him to do what Reg said. I know you don’t want him to but it will be good for him...” Sirius went ridged in the werewolf’s arms. That is the last thing he wants him to do... Feeling a kiss on his neck he melts. 

“Just think about it love, I think it might be time to tell him....” Knowing his husband is right he doesn’t say anything. Closing his  eyes, he wills himself to go to sleep.

“I love you Sirius Orion Lupin Black...” 

“I love you Remus John Lupin Black.” That night he dreamed of that horrific night 17 years ago, carrying a  green-eyed baby away from their old life... into their new...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this! It was super fun to write. Part 3 will be more Phoenix based (Harry). Will he ever find love again... will his parents let him go into the wizarding world?


End file.
